fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Marcus Jackson
Damian James Jackson is a fictional character from The City: Houston. He is considered a major character of the series, due to the fact that he appeared in so far all seasons on the show. Season 1 Damian first appeared as a non-openly type of person. He hardly gotten out of the house, or he would do nothing at all. Jordan began to notice something was wrong. Damian told him that he was gay, and that was the reason he has not been out in public. Jordan accepted him, and eventually Bianca and Ivan. Season 2 After coming out in season 1, he decided to start dating. Unfortunately, the dating game did not work out well as he hoped, but he kept on trying. A few weeks later, he began connecting with a guy who we then began to know as Arman. Season 3 Following months of dating, Damian met with Arman at the SkyBar. As expected, they connected very well. A few days later, Damian grew more into Arman and built their first relationship. However, their relationship was strained when Damian got drunk at Joshua's home, which he actually sleeps with. Arman felt betrayed that he through all the love process for nothing. However, Joshua felt bad for what he done between Damian and Arman. Over a few weeks later, Damian apologized for cheating on him. Arman forgives him and they began to date again. Season 4 Damian continued to be in a relationship with Arman, but his life began to feel haunted. Drew, Damian's ex-boyfriend, came back into town, attempting to win him back. However, Damian rejected him, stating he was already in a relationship. Once Drew heard those words, Drew actually killed himself by falling over a waterfall, never to be heard from again. Despite the aftermath of Drew's presumed death, Damian began to struggle into being with a relationship with Arman. Feeling with a lot of regrets, with no other choice, Damian broke up with him. But Damian knew that he couldn't be alone for the rest of his life, and he reconnected with Joshua. Damian felt that he was really the one, but Joshua suddenly ran into trouble with the law, being sentenced to two years in prison. Disappointed by his actions, Damian dumped him. Season 5 Feeling alone again, Damian returned to online dating, the same way he connected with Arman. Unfortunately, he was unable to find the right kind of guy. Ever since Damian went back to online dating, he thought about Arman a lot, finally realizing what he did was a critical mistake. Arman eventually got back with Damian, claiming that they finally found the pieces into being in a relationship. Ivan, who left Houston nearly three years ago, returned, only in a dark side. Autumn was even upset when he ditched a date between the two, and depended on Damian to snap some sense into him. Damian went to his house, only to find pounds of marijuana everywhere. All of a sudden, Damian somehow became addictive to the drug. The drug caused Damian to suddenly sleep with him. When Arman found Damian in his bed with Ivan, he freaked out, calling him a "sick bastard", and dumped Damian. Despite the one-night stand, Damian felt that Ivan had potential to be in a relationship with him. Once Ivan stopped taking marijuana, Damian took advantage of it and takes it a little bit too much. In fact, he even held hostage at Ivan. Luckily, Ivan managed to get him from taking marijuana. Because of the damage Damian caused, he was sent to jail for three months. Season 6 In the aftermath of the marijuana incident, Damian grew back to his normal self. However, his life was haunted once more, but it was much worse than what Drew did. Joshua recently completed his two year prison sentence, and he wanted Damian to give him another chance. However, Damian never wants him in his life ever again. Furious, Joshua lands Damian into a near-fatal coma by shooting him in the head. Outraged, he seeked revenge on Joshua and did the same thing Joshua did to him. Following the crazy rollercoaster over the past few weeks, Damian grew distant from Ivan, and later cheated on him with his ex-boyfriend, Arman. By the season's end, Damian almost died after Joshua came back alive and shot him in the kidney. Luckily, he got a kidney transplant to keep him alive. Season 7 In season 7, Damian grew into his dark side. Joshua reconciled with Damian following the shootout of death. He tells him that he caught Arman kissing Ivan. Damian exploded with rage, and shot Arman in the head, giving him a coma. His friends shunned him for becoming such a murderer. But, his friends eventually forgave him. Arman later woke up a few days later, and Damian told him that they should remain just friends. Thanks to Joshua telling him the truth, Damian considered to start over from the start. However, he overheard Joshua saying he wanted Damian dead long before the incident in season 6. Damian had no choice but to return back to Ivan. After almost two months of dating, Damian felt ready to be with Ivan for the rest of his life, and proposed to him, in which Ivan accepts. However, two events triggered the relationship with Ivan forever: 1. a three-car accident injures Damian, slightly hurts Drew, who comes back from the dead, and killed Arman. 2. Damian ended up being engaged to Drew, ending Damian and Ivan's engagement. Despite a funeral being held for Arman, Drew and Damian get married. Season 8 Now being married to Drew, Damian thought that he has finally found love. However, things turned for the worst. Drew started to drink heavily, and he began abusing Damian. Once Damian was abused for the last time, Drew left town, ending the marriage. Damian tried to hide the scars and bruises, but his friends finally knew what happened at Joshua's swimming pool party. Joshua offered to take care of him, and Damian was happy for Joshua being there for him. Damian then reunited with Arman, who was found alive, who at first thought was dead. Despite his revival, Damian did not want to go back to Arman, as he was already happy with Joshua. Arman then grew jealous by crashing one of Damian's date with Joshua. Despite that, Damian continued to date Joshua. As he gotten more happier, Damian wanted to marry Joshua. Unfortunately, he denied, and Damian learned that Joshua only loved him during the time he made Damian feel better. He kicked Joshua out of his life, saying to Joshua that using him was the worst mistake he made in his life. After that, Damian abused Arman, along with Bianca and Ivan for giving Bianca STD. However, he quickly forgave him, and his forgiveness drawn Damian back together with Arman. But the relationship was again short-lived when Damian cheated on him with Ivan again, who was found living on the streets when Bianca burned down his house. Season 9 Entering his third relationship with Ivan, they started off on a great start. However, Ivan was kidnapped by Ernesto, and fled all the way to Harlem, New York. This caused Damian to freak out, but he would get support from Tony, Arman, and Joshua. Once they arrived in New York, he found Ivan at gunpoint. Damian went to rescue him, but he was shot in the arm, which Arman then held gunpoint on Ernesto. Damian's arm injury was not serious, and he returned home to Houston with Ivan. Ernesto was then sentenced to 15 years in prison, but before he was sentenced, he sent Ivan a package of oxycodone. Damian learned about Ivan's taking of the powerful drug a few weeks later, and Ivan promised him that he wouldn't do oxycodone again. However, Ivan did the drug once more, trashing Damian's home. Damian immediately breaks up with him, giving him no more chances until he can fix his drug addiction. However, no chances were given as Ivan later died of drug overdose. Damian began to blame himself for not getting Ivan help prior to his death. Tony then confronts him, telling Damian that sometimes you can't save somebody you loved. Prior to Ivan's death, he got a job as a police officer. All of a sudden, Arman is kidnapped by both Ernesto and Joshua, and Damian and Tony immediately go to search for him. Damian's life was then cut short when a defunct factory collapsed on him, killing him instantly. This tore everybody apart, and a funeral was held for him two weeks later. However, Drew suddenly returned to Houston, where he went to the scene of Damian's death and took him to his apartment. Doing everything he knows, he managed to revive Damian back to life. Damian learns that Ernesto and Joshua were responsible for having the factory collapse on him. Damian reunites with Tony and everybody else. They all scheme up a plan for revenge by locking up Ernesto in a steeled box. Later, Damian shoots Joshua in the head, leading him to his death. Following Joshua's death, Damian emotionally reunites with Arman, and they share a kiss, renewing their relationship. Season 10 Although Damian still had feelings for Arman, he felt his future with him was uncertain. He tried talking to Jordan about it, who came back after nine years, but Damian took things a little too far and had sex with him. Arman then came home and flipped out, storming off from him. Because of that, Damian had to move on from him. He then visits Kevin for the first time in nearly 14 years. Following a great conversation, they both started to feel for each other and they both had sex. At his job, Damian was named chief officer of the Houston Police Department. However, Tony became jealous of him and fought him, leaving Damian no choice but to fire him. Later, Damian and Tony no longer become friends, but they reconcile and Tony was re-hired. When Andrew died being in an mid-air plane explosion, he learns that Arman and Ernesto blew up the plane. Arman did that to feel stronger, but later felt guilty after Damian told him that Ernesto was just using him, just like he did to Joshua. They agree to work together and stop Ernesto from hurting anybody else. They go to Ernesto's main base, where they experience trouble, having being tied up by Ernesto himself. He goes to the lowest floor of the base to set a bomb to kill Damian and Arman. However, as Damian and Arman try to deactivate the bomb, Ernesto catches them red-handed before the bomb exploded, causing mounts of damage. As he is trying to find Arman, he is hit in the leg by an axehandle held by Ernesto. Damian kicks Ernesto in the face and then bludgeons him in the head, killing him instantly. In the end, both Damian and Arman escaped from the now-demolished base. He then tries to apologize to Arman for cheating on him once more, but he interrupts when he kisses him, resulting a new relationship for the duo. Category:Characters Category:Living characters Category:Males